With her on my side
by Nayalover97
Summary: Lea just lost her soulmate and can't live without him, but her best friend is there for her just like Lea is there for her. Bad summery I know ;)Lea/Naya Riverchele. I do not own anything ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story so please have mercy with me ;)...when there are any mistakes or something it's all my fault bc english is not my first language and yeah **

**I do not own any of the Characters or real persons in this fic **

**And this is just a taste of what will probably come.**

**With her on my side**

Lea was on her way home, today was an exhausting and very emotional day.

The end of the Finn/Cory tribute episode "The Quarterback" has been filmed. Lea felt sick she would most like to throw up. Why this had to happen to her? She dreamed of a life together with Cory. Kids. Marriage. Move in together. A house. Grow old together. And so much more great memories, which the two of them may have experience together, but fate meant it differently.

Lea's tears came back like every morning and every evening simply every time she thought about him.

Why had it not be able to meet her? she thought, he was such a good guy, everyone loved him and he also loved his fans, friends, family and most of all Lea.

Every time he took the time for his fans when they asked to get an autograph and also talked with them.

He was so great, not perfect but he was Cory a kind, friendly and loving guy.

The ride home got longer and longer, her sight was blocked by the rain or were it just her tears?

I want to be with him, it's not worth to be living, she thought.

There were her friends and family who were there for her, but most of them had to struggle with the loss themselves. She also didn't want to be a burden all of the time.

In recent month she often thought about, to just took a few pills from the medicine cabinet, or to take the knife, just to forget the pain and loss, but then again she thought about Cory, that he hadn't want her to do this, he had wanted her to fight and be happy some day.

But the grief is still too big, it felt like a large part of her heart is nowhere to be found.

Finally at home, she sat down on her couch, she had previously brought herself a glass of wine and started the TV.

She switched through the channels but nothing good was on, she just ended up by one.

Her phone started ringing, she didn't looked at the caller ID, simply replied the call.

"Hey Lee." said the all to familiar voice on the other end, Naya, very surprising right?

A/N: Do you like it? Want more? Or is it just really bad? Please tell me thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all i was pleasantly surprised of the reviews and yeah just everything ...I really was a little scared at first but then I have read the reviews and really thank you guys this means a lot ;) This is just a little thank you the next chapter will definitely be bigger :D**

Lea and Naya had a stronger bond than before, because in season 4 the two of them filmed a lot of time together so they also hung out a lot after work or at the weekends.

Naya was there for Lea a lot of times when she just couldn't take the loneliness anymore … and somehow she cheered her up.

Naya had just something that always brighten her up, she made the worst situation a little better just because she smiled. Lea loved her smile and laugh it always lightened the darkest room.

They also fool around on set a lot of time and just have fun for a few minutes and cuddled afterwards when Lea started crying again.

But Naya held her no matter what because she was her best friend and she also needed this, she missed Cory too she loved him so much, and still does, because he always was there for her when she needed him, he was like a big brother for her someone to hold on but he was gone now and Lea needed her more than someone else. The two have become inseparable.

Lea was also the one who directed her to Sean….

"Hi Naya." said Lea.

"How are you Sweetie?"Naya asked with concern at the other end.

"I'm good" she lied. But Lea's vocal tones betrayed her and Naya knew Lea was not good so she took thinks in her hands.

"You don't need to lie to me okay I'm your best friend, I'm at yours in twenty, maybe 30." She said and Lea could hear noises in the background probably because Naya got ready to go to Lea.

"You don't have to…" she wanted to convince her to not come over but Naya wouldn't be Naya if she would have no arguments.

"Do not come to me with that re-speech, you are my best friend and you need me so I'm there for you, by the way I actually wanted to come over anyway." she said and Lea could almost see the grin that was now on Naya's face.

"First of all you don't have to ask to come over, you know where the spare key is and second see you in 30." Lea replied.

"Okay see you in 30, midget." she laughed.

"You aren't much bigger than…." and Naya had hung up.

She is so annoying, thought Lea, but that's why she loved her.

A/N: this was a small one like i said before ... Did you like it? or don't? Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here I am again :) I don't know why it is so small... I wrote so long on it and thought it was longer but ok then the next :)**

Lea went to her kitchen and began to cook something for herself and Naya, probably Naya hadn't cooked anything, because she was being real here Naya couldn't cook, she mostly just ordered pizza or sushi and made herself a salad or something.

She was being lazy and didn't want to clean afterwards so she just let it be.

Lea made pasta with pesto it was easy and quick to make. 30 min were really enough for that.

She also got Naya a glass of wine and put it on the table with their plates and knives and forks. She again went in her kitchen to grab the pasta, still in her apron.

But then out of nowhere two arms were around her waist and a head on her shoulder

which let her to jump up and shriek.

The one behind her laughed out loud, of course it was Naya ,who else.

"I would like to have seen your face." Naya laughed more but never let go of her.

Lea turned around in their embrace and was now face to face with Naya.

"You idiot." she said and hit Naya on her upper arm, who in return whined.

"Owww…"

"Oh you are such a baby." Now was Lea the one who laughed not just because she whined but she had this little pout on her face which was just too adorable.

"That really hurt." she mumbled.

"You're too cute when you pout." Lea teased.

"I am not cute ok I'm from 'Lima Heights Adjecent'." she said in her Santana voice, and just with that both began to laugh out loud.

Naya just always knew how to cheer Lea.

"Okay, okay I know Satan, by the way I made us pasta with pesto so if you are hungry, which I know you are we can go now to the dining table and eat dinner." she said and grabbed the bowl with the pasta.

"Oh yeah I'm starving." They both went to the dining table and sat across from each other.

After they were finished, they cleaned up together and sat down on the couch with Lea's head in Naya's lap.

They just watched a movie of Lea's and ate a bit of popcorn.

After a time Lea was asleep. Naya stroked her hair and heard her snore, she was so calm and beautiful when she slept, Naya thought. Not that she wasn't beautiful as she was not asleep because Naya always thought she was really beautiful and gorgeous.

She really hated to see her in pain, all the emotions that ran down her face and the tears, the never ending tears it was sometimes too much.

She will never move on, she thought, it was just a too big loss for her and for all the others of course, but it scared Naya, she wanted to see Lea happy again and this could take a lot of time.

To be honest Naya always, even before Cory, had a crush on Lea, she had the brightest smile, the whitest teeth, the lightest laugh and she always talked so much but now all of this was gone and Naya hoped she can somehow fix it, and be there for her no matter what like today, because she really did cared and loved Lea.

A/N:Like it not like? I would love to read reviews thanks;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is a little longer and I hope you like it. ;)**

The next morning Lea woke alone in her bed up. Wasn't Naya here? she thought, and how did I end up in my bed didn't I fall asleep on the couch?

Just then she heard the shower in her bathroom and, obvious, Naya singing. She has such an amazing voice so beautiful not just when she sing when she speaks too. It's breathtaking really, she thought.

"Oh I really have to pee." Lea mumbled to herself.

So she decided to went to the nearest bathroom, which was right next to her room and where of course Naya had showered, she didn't had the power to walk downstairs or went to the other bathroom on this floor. It wasn't so as if Lea and Naya have never seen each other naked before, so it was no problem.

When Lea was ready and washed her hands at the sink Naya walked out of the shower, without a towel and completely olivious to the fact that Lea was in there too.

Lea looked in the mirror and starred at her best friend, yeah they saw each another naked before but it was a while ago and Naya's body changed so much it looked like heaven. She has amazing abs, Lea thought, if I were Big Sean I would do naughty things to her …. Lea . . You can't think about your best friend like this, she warned herself, things like this never end good besides it is really inappropriate, yesterday I cried because of Cory and now I have naughty thoughts about my best friend. No. NO. This isn't right, I love Cory and ever will.

In the mean time Naya was dressed in a sweater and in a casual jeans, she had noticed Lea and wondered what she were thinking. Why is she starring at me like this it looks like she has an inner conflict with herself, she looks so cute when she does this, she wondered, never mind she will tell me if it is something important.

"Morning Tiny." she said and somehow Lea awakened from her argument with herself.

"What?" Lea asked confused, she just heard something and didn't know if it was a question or something.

"I just said morning Tiny." she said again in a some more teasing way.

"How often do I have to tell you this… you are not much taller than I am and good morning to you too." she said her whole conflict forgotten.

"But I think it is a sweet nickname for you." she whined and walked out of the room with Lea behind her. Lea can't hide the little smile that was coming out by this.

She looked at her watch, which said 8.30.

"Anyway why are you up so early?" Lea asked. Naya tensed.

"I can ask you the same question, but to answer your question Sean called, he was really pissed when he showed up yesterday, because I was on my way to you, we actually wanted to spent the evening together but I didn't wanted to so I called you."

"But you know that he is your fiancé and yeah I don't want you two to fight because you are here at me and not at him." Lea said, she thought Naya called because she was bored and alone and wanted to be there for Lea, but Lea wouldn't interrupt an evening between the two.

"Yeah he is and he comes over it, it's not much of a big deal." Naya said, while going downstairs.

Lea followed her.

"Okay when you say so." she said. Naya took her purse and jacket and grabbed her car keys and went to the front door.

"Yeah, but I really have to go now, see on set, by Lee, love ya." she answered and hugged Lea.

"Yeah, bye Naya love you too." she called after her and closed the door.

Something is clearly wrong with Naya, she thought, she was so tensed after I ask her why she was up so early, I hope I don't have to worry about her.

Lea also made herself ready.

Lea was on set half an hour earlier, so she had a little time till she had to shoot.

The others were already tree till four hours there, so she was not the first at all. As she made her way to Corys trailer, which was still there, because it had become something like a memorial to him, where the cast and fans could place flowers or photos with them and him in there, she found it really cute it was Ryans idea and it was a wonderful idea.

Every morning or noon, whenever she is on set, she first went to his trailer and checked on the flowers or if there were more pictures.

On her way to it she saw Kevin and Chord who walked her way.

"Hey Lee, how are you." Kevin asked and the two smiled at her.

"Hey Kev, hey Chord, I'm good how are you two?" she smiled back.

"We are good too I guess, where do wanted to go?" Chord asked. They treated her still with kid gloves and it sucked but she told them this a lot of times then they said they would stop it but didn't chanced so she just let it be and somehow understood them, but it still sucked.

"I wanted to go to Corys trailer, do you guys want to come with me?" The two boys looked at each other and nodded, so they all went to Corys trailer.

A/N: Do like it? Do you not like? Please review. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is my second chapter today because I'm a bit bored and yeah :)**

Lea was in her trailer after her scenes and just wanted to relax, it was a little better to went with the boys in Corys trailer, not so much tension as when she were alone there so it was ok. They all spoke to him, it was like a ritual every time you go in there you just spoke with him if you wanted it or not, it just came out.

Now she lay on her trailer couch and waited for Naya, who wanted to come to her trailer.

And she was grateful for this because she couldn't walk anymore, it wasn't a long day like others but she had too little sleep. She just had two scenes with Naya and Demi and three with Chris.

She found it good that Naya and Demi came along so good but something in her was jealous, she didn't know what it was, she usually didn't become jealous so soon but something was completely out of control, she didn't even know to whom she was jealous but ok whatever.

Five minutes later Naya walked in and after her Demi. Lea was a little surprised she actually wanted to talk to Naya about the previously morning, but now she really can't.

She loved Demi and they were like friends for a long time now but this was a little too private and she didn't want to feel Naya uncomfortable.

Naya sat down beside her and pointed Demi to also sit.

"So girls I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come to me and we make a movie night or just do something funny Jenna, Amber, Becca and Melissa come too." Naya asked.

Okay this was really not what Lea planned, now she was pissed, really pissed. Naya knew that she wanted to talk to her and then this.

I can't understand her, there is clearly something wrong, but she don't want to talk to me okay then I don't push her to do so, but I will find out, Lea thought.

"I come girlfriend." Demi replied and Naya smiled.

"I can't I really have to go though." Lea answered and Naya's smile faded away.

"Um okay then Demi is in, Lea is something wrong?" Naya asked concerned.

"No clearly not, is something wrong with you?"Lea snapped and Naya tensed, like this morning.

There was a longer pause till Naya spoke up.

"No nothing is wrong with me, come Demi we're better be going." And they both gone out of her trailer.

She was a little hurt that Naya just went out without a goodbye, a hug or an I love ya Tiny, she always did that, but okay Lea was a little bitchy so she understood but know she knew for a fact that there is something that bothered Naya.

If it has something to do with Sean?, she thought, what if he cheated on her or something he is such an idiot when he does that, I for a fact would never cheat on her when she were my girlfriend or fiancee…. omg what's with these thoughts the whole day already, she thought, I don't like them at all, okay maybe a bit.

She packed her back and went to her car.

Naya ignored her three weeks now. And Lea didn't understood why, what did she do wrong.

It was probably since Lea wouldn't stopped asking her what was wrong, but that didn't mean it is an excuse to be ignored because Lea would have never ignored Naya she was her best friend and now she just really missed her.

Everyone on set was a little shocked to see these two apart, and Chris made it to his mission to communicate between the two of them.

He was now with Lea in her trailer and the two of them talked a little till the topic Naya came.

"So you want to say me that you don't know why Naya don't talk to you anymore?" Chris asked, a little confused.

"Yeah this is what I told you almost 10 times today." Lea was a little frustrated at this point she actually just told him two times but ok.

"Yeah but I'm still so confused I thought you knew why?"

"She didn't told me and I don't what I did wrong to be ignored …. I really miss her Chris." Lea began to cry, Chris took her in his arms and comforted her.

"I..I need my b..be..best fr..friend."

"Oh Lea I'm sorry did you tried to talk to her?" he asked.

"No Chris I didn't thought about it." she answered sarcastic.

"Haha you are so funny Lea, I mean really."

"Of course I tried, I called her she simply ignored it I even went to her but she did not open the door … it really sucks you know."

"I can imagine."

"I simply need her, ok that sounded a little desperate."

"No it's ok, but can it be that you yeah I don't know maybe like Naya, like more then a friend?" Chris asked her a little curious.

A/N:Like it or like it not? Please review... thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is the next chapter, I probably can't update in the next few days just so you know :)**

Lea's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Chris what are you talking about?" She was shocked, why did he had to ask this, every other question were okay in this moment but not this. She herself thought about it, but when someone else was asking you this, it is another thing.

Everytime she thought about it she dropped the topic quickly because yeah this was not right, she really felt guilty and after all Naya didn't speak with her for three weeks now. Probably Naya wouldn't feel the same anyway.

"Lea please don't a drama out of it. We all saw the longing stares between the two of you and now you miss her so much that you would do anything to have her back and I think Naya feel the same way."

"As if she was the one who ignored me, not the other way around, so don't tell me she misses me too." Lea snapped.

"I think she does, didn't you see how frustrated she is?" He asked.

"No, I just see her every time really happy with Demi or the others so no I'm sorry." She snapped again.

"Lea come on, just go to her tomorrow on set and try to talk to her, it is just so depressing to see you so down."

"Chris how often do I have to tell you I really tried a lot of times the first two weeks but after a while you are just to tired to try again and again so I just let it be and by the way I am not down I was down when I lost Cory and I am still down because of that but now I'm just really tired." She answered. She really was, Naya could be so stubborn and it was just enough.

"Please talked to her I know it is much to ask of you but please." Chris pleaded.

"I can try it but she will probably ignore me again and then it is your fault when I'm feeling not good again."

"Okay I'll take that into account." He smiled like kid when it gets a cookie.

"Yeah yeah okay, don't smile like that it's creepy." she laughed.

"Okay, I really have to go now Darren is coming to me so see you tomorrow and you didn't said that you don't like her bye Lea love you." He said and had a devious grin on his face as he left.

"I hate him." She mumbled under her breath.

This night she couldn't sleep she was such a scaredy cat. She was afraid that Naya would ignore her again, which is likely to come this way or what she should say if Naya will not ignore her. These are stupid things to think of, she thought, I am friends with Naya for so long now, it will most likely come something to my mind.

She was with Chris in the lunch room on set and talked with him.

"So you really think I should do this?" She asked. She was really nervous now because there was barely time till Naya would show up.

"Of course you will go to her trailer and don't let her get rid of you, you just stay there no matter what she'll say okay?"

"Yes captain." she said, just then Becca walked in who should watched outside, when Naya arrived.

"Is she there?" Kevin asked who was with them in the room. Becca nodded.

"Yeah she is but…" She wanted to say but Lea was already out of the door.

"But?" Chris asked.

"Um Demi is with her, they arrived together." She explained. Chris shook his head.

"No no no. You mean Daya, this can never be good." He said, and ran after Lea.

"Lea!" He cried, and ran around the corner in the direction of Naya's trailer.

"Lea wait, I can explain." He heard someone yell. Oh no, he thought and stopped, in that moment Lea ran past him. The only thing he saw were her red puffy eyes.

"Don't even try to explain." She yelled crying back. With that he fell to the ground above him was Naya.

"Omg I'm sorry Chris." She said rushed.

"What did you do?" He was angry with her, so very angry he most liked to punched her right in her beautiful face.

A/N: So what do you think what did Naya and Demi do? Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

He stared at her.

"I didn't do anything." she snapped and Chris glared at her.

"Oh you clearly did something." he snapped back.

"I don't know what this would have to do with you, so please let me run after Lea." she pleaded.

"Oh you don't know how much this have to do with me and you did enough she don't want an explanation you heard her so go to Demi and do whatever you two did , in the mean time I'm looking for Lea." he yelled and ran to the lunch room to ask the other if they have seen Lea. Naya is so stupid , to think an explanation is enough for Lea, I really can't stand her right know, he thought.

Flashback

_"So what do want to do know?" Demi asked and moved forwards to where Naya stand._

_"Um I don't know, we can just hang out here for a little or go to the others." Naya answered and Demi again moved a bit closer to Naya._

_"I have a better idea." Demi let her hands rest on Naya's waist. _

_"What are you doing?" Naya asked her and moved a bit backwards but Demi didn't let go and moved with her._

_"Um I think it's clear what I'm trying to do." she moved again a bit closer, Naya now hit with her legs the couch and fell down on it, with Demi on top of her._

_"Demi you are hot and I may be attracted to you but you are like a little sister to me so…mmmmph." she was interrupted with Demi's lips on her own._

_At first she couldn't react she was so shocked, okay they had kissed before, but that was to prepare for their rolls or as Dani and Santana, but this was different. Before she could end the kiss the door sprung open, to reveal a surprised and shocked Lea._

_"Ohh my god.." she cried and held her hand over her mouth. she was frozen and couldn't move._

_With that Demi sprung of Naya and ran to the bathroom in there._

_"Lea…" Naya whispered and moved closer to Lea. She didn't expected Lea to come in there after all she tried everything to ignore her._

_Lea awakened from her stare contest and broke down into tears._

_Naya tried to put a hand on Lea's shoulder but Lea was faster she turned around and ran away._

_"Lea." Naya cried and ran after her._

Flashback end

"What was that?" Becca asked.

"I guess this was Lea." Kevin said.

"What?….Why?" she asked again as Chris walked into the room.

"Has anybody saw Lea?" he asked with concern in is voice.

"Um she just ran by here two minutes ago I think." Kevin answered.

"What is happening?" Becca asked she was curious and concerned because of Lea and wanted to know what happened.

"I don't know exactly, the only thing I know is that Lea somehow caught Demi and Naya in an intimate moment and more i don't know Naya didn't want to talk to me, but I also didn't wanted to talk to her, she is such a bitch." he said and was out of the room to search for Lea.

"No he didn't just said that?" Kevin asked incredulous.

"He did but don't do something stupid." Jacob said.

"I kill him…" His voice was rising at this moment as he stand up.

"No you don't somehow he is right, if Naya and Demi really did something inappropriate she is somehow a bitch you know she is engaged." Becca said and went to safety.

"You all don't know anything." he yelled and ran to Naya's trailer.

In the mean time Chris was at Lea's trailer and held her, while she was crying. I really hate her right now, oh my gosh Lea will hate me now after all it was my idea, oh boy, he thought.

"Why can't I just be happy Chris I deserve to be happy, didn't I?" she asked insecure.

"Of course you of all people deserve it the most you know, and don't think any different someday you will be happy, if it is tomorrow or in a few month I promise you this." he assured her and held her a little tighter.

"But I really want to be happy with her, you know I love her." she whispered and he thought, that the last was for sure not for his ears it was a little to soon for that kind of conversation and confession it is her only intended slipped out.

"I can understand you, we will find a way to get over her okay and in the mean time we just eat ice-cream." he said and wanted to cheer her.

"I don't want to get over her, why can't you just understand this, right now I just need time to think and be alone, so please go."she pleaded. He was a little overwhelmed by this he didn't expect her to send him out but if she want to be alone then she can be alone.

He was back at the lunch room and talked to Becca, what else could he has done. Becca also was a little curious on what was wrong with Lea after all they were all friends and if somehow someone don't feel alright they all are concerned.

"So she just wanted to be alone, is something wrong with her?" Becca tried to be funny but just got a glare from Chris. "Sorry I just wanted to cheer up the mood, but seriously Lea and being alone?"

"Yeah I don't get it too."

"I'll kill you." Kevin growled just as he walked in with Naya after him, who looked a little scared.

"Kevin it is okay he is right I am a bitch okay, don't do something to your friend, that you will bitterly regret." Naya tried to calm him, which a little worked.

The whole room was quit and they all looked to Naya.

"I know you all think I am a bitch and this is okay, I am I cheated on my fiancé, by the way it was just a kiss and..." she wanted to say but was interrupted, by her ringing phone. She replied the call and by now she knew who was on the other end, and she feared to hear this voice.

**A/N: So what do you guys think, In the last few days I haven't had much ****inspiration but I hope you liked it anyway. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. :)**

She went outside to talk. After a few minutes she came back and on her expression Kevin knew who it was. Always in these moments he had call it was like a miracle like he knew she felt bad and he wanted to somehow make it worse.

"So like I wanted to say it was just a kiss and not my intention…" Naya said and sat down on one of the chair that were near her. The others nodded.

"By the way where is Demi?" Melissa asked, who just walked in.

"I'm here," She said and walked over to Naya, who had a pissed expression on her face, "I'm really sorry Naya, I thought you would feel the same but I understand I'm just to stupid to think something like this, I'm sorry." she said and wanted to walk away but Naya reached for her wrist and pulled her into a hug, before she said,

"It's okay D, I was just a little pissed you know because I didn't expect it, by the way you're not stupid okay." Demi smiled and sat down beside her.

After a few hours of filming and stuff like that they were all really exhausted, but Naya wanted to talk to Lea before she went home, she was worried about her and she waned to know what the reaction to her kiss with Demi meant, so she decided to walk to her trailer.

She knocked a few times but no response, so she called her name. Naya knew Lea was there, because the lights were on. So she just walked in.

Lea sat with her back facing her, so Naya couldn't see what Lea was doing. But she could clearly hear that she was crying, she took a few steps forwards and put a hand on Lea's shoulder.

"Lea.." she said and Lea shrieked and jumped up, by the sound of her voice and by her touch.

She quickly turned around and was shocked to see Naya in her trailer so she took a few steps back.

"Lea, I wanted to talk to you.." she was interrupted by Lea. Naya could now see her swollen and red puffy eyes and was shocked too.

"Wow." she said simply and with a blank expression.

"Okay… I know I hurt you by ignoring you but… I'm really sorry." she was close to tears herself.

"You know the whole time I thought you were my best friend and I don't get why you wouldn't want to talk to me about what's bothering you, you simply ignored me and I was really hurt you can ask Chris, because he was there for me and by the way I thought you knew that you could tell me everything but clearly you didn't so I'm sorry but please go." she said with hurt in her eyes and turned around.

"Sean.." Naya whispered and by that Lea turned around she looked her direct in the eyes.

"What did you just say?" Lea asked a little confused what she meant by that.

"It's Sean.." she simply replied and with that broke down, Lea crouched beside her and held her.

A few minutes later Naya had calmed down a little. Lea wanted to know what she meant by 'It's Sean..', so she decided to ask her.

"Naya… can I ask you what you meant by that, what is with Sean?" she asked gently.

"I really should start from the beginning, if it's ok with you?" Naya asked and Lea nodded so Naya began to tell her how it all started.

"It started all six weeks ago." she began.

Flashback

_Naya was sitting on her couch and watched TV. She was exhausted it was a stressful day on set and in the recording studio so she just wanted to relax._

_After a while Sean called her and asked if he could came over and she said yes. The whole world thought the two of them were so in love and they're engaged but no one just the two of them and their managers knew that this was all a PR thing. She thought he was cute and stuff but she didn't found him attractive. But they were friends and of course they had to act like a pair._

_He was there 30 minutes later, but she could clearly smell his alcohol breath and he acted differently._

_She thought nothing about it she just sat down and guessed he would sit down too. But he didn't as she looked up he was completely naked and had a smirk on his face._

_"You are my fiancee and I am not statisfies but it's you're job to do so." he walked towards the couch, she wanted to stop him but he was too strong and held her in place._

_"Sean you are clearly drunk and I'm not really you're fiancee…. please stop that." she pleaded and had tears in her eyes._ But_ he didn't stopped._

Flashback end

And she again broke down in Lea's arms, who held her tighter then ever.

"Everything will be fine, I promise you Sweetie I'm here for you no matter what." she assured her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't updated for two weeks now I hope you still want to read it. By the way not one of my best , but better than nothing :D**

If it was for such a long time now why didn't she talked to her before, because technically she knew she could trust Lea but why didn't she. Did he threatened her if she said something something more worse would happen. She was so confused and felt so sorry for Naya.

She didn't know that he was capable of something like this but she was obviously taught otherwise.

Although the two of them didn't spoke to each other for a long time only when they were filming or at rehearsals they were still best friends from Lea's point of view and when Naya needed her she was there for her of course.

After a while Lea didn't heard sobbing or groaning any more just calm and steady breathe. She tried to look at Naya to see if she really was sleeping or wether she was just too tired to cry.

She was fast asleep. She wanted to take her home with her, she didn't want Sean to see her again because even if they didn't live together he nevertheless was always at her house.

But how?

Naya was really thin but she was Lea and small and not that strong and Naya was half on top of her, so she decided that she needed help, she hoped that someone was still there and could help her.

Right then she heard Kevin's laugh and hoped he could help her.

"Kevin…" she half yelled and whispered she didn't wanted Naya to wake up but she also wanted to be heard from him. It sounded like he didn't heard her. So she tried again and this time he heard her and asked softly.

"Yeah who is there?"

"Lea …. and Naya can you please help me and walk in?" she asked/ demanded.

He entered right after.

"Is she sleeping?" he whispered and pointed to Naya.

"Yeah this is why I need your help I want to take her to my house but I can't she is half on top of me so if you were kind enough to carry her to my car then this would be really helpful." she smiled sweetly.

"Of course Lee." he answered and bent down to pick her up who in return groaned. He held her bridal style and walked out of the door to Lea's car. Lea was right after them and followed.

She opened the car.

"Put her in the backseat please." she said and he did as he was told.

"Thank you so much Kev." Lea said and hugged him.

"No problem, but do you think you can do it alone home?"

"I think so, but I honestly hope that she will wake up from the drive, we will see but thanks for your concern." she answered and set down in the driving seat.

"Okay bye Lea see you tomorrow." he said and smiled.

"Bye Kevin." she said and drove out of the parking lot.

After a while she was home and Naya still asleep. Okay how can I do this now?, she thought, I should probably wake her even though she is so cute when she's sleeping.

But everything had to got to an end so she woke her up with a little squeeze on her shoulder, Naya stirred a little but it didn't woke her up, so Lea leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek who in return opened her eyes and smiled a little as she saw Lea.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Lea asked and smiled back.

"Umm... according to the circumstance ... good ... yeah." she answered and had to convince herself.

"Okay, come on let's go inside, so you can sleep more." Lea smiled and helped her out of the car because she was still a little sleepy and indolent to walk alone.

She laid her down in her bed and went herself to the bathroom. When she walked in her room again Naya was fast asleep and snored a little.

She laid down beside her and thought again about her day, till she was asleep herself.

It was an intense day for Naya, her confession broke down her walls which she built over the past few weeks, she was also so scared of Lea's reaction because of that she didn't told her, it was easier for her to ignore Lea than lying to her.

A/N: Like it or like it not? please leave review ... thanks :)


End file.
